


Der letzte Kuss

by Nethwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nethwen/pseuds/Nethwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snapes Lebens- und Liebesgeschichte mal anderster...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der letzte Kuss

**Author's Note:**

> Das war mein erstes ff.

Der letzte Kuss

 

Ich sitze hier auf der Bank neben deinem Grab und warte auf den Sonnenuntergang, wie jeden Tag seid 40 Jahren. Es ist zu einem Ritual geworden. Zu etwas das ich brauche um meinen Frieden zu finden. Niemand stört mich zu dieser Abendstunde, sie lassen mich mit dir alleine.  
Sie wissen dass ich mit dir rede und dir von meinem Tag, unserem Sohn, unseren Enkeln und Urenkel erzähle.

 

Du fehlst mir furchtbar, auch wenn wir nie wirklich zusammen waren, uns waren nur ein paar Momente gegönnt. Die Jahre unsere Schulzeit, die Nacht vor deiner Hochzeit und der Tag an dem du starbst. Manchmal frage ich mich wie es gewesen wäre wenn ich damals den Mut gehabt hätte dich zu entführen. Würdest du dann noch leben? Wären wir glücklich geworden?

 

Ich weiß es nicht!

 

Unser Sohn würde jetzt sagen ich soll mich nicht mit der Vergangenheit beschäftigen weil sie zu sehr schmerzt. Aber mir bleibt nur noch die Vergangenheit. Denn so schmerzhaft wie sie ist, will ich sie nicht vergessen, weil ich dich nicht vergessen will. Zudem ich das auch nicht könnte. Du warst mein Herz und meine Seele.

 

Ich lebe nur noch weil ich dir auf dem Sterbebett versprochen habe für unseren Sohn zu sorgen. Das hab ich getan, vierzig Jahre lang und jetzt bin ich müde, so müde.

 

Weißt du noch wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben?

 

Es war an unserem ersten Abend in Hogwarts, wir waren beide noch Kinder, naiv und unschuldig…  
Du hast mich gefragt ob du dich neben mich setzen dürftest, weil du dich gelangweilt hast.  
Ich weiß noch heute, dass als ich in deine blauen Augen sah, das ich gefangen wurde und das ich nie wieder von dir los kommen würde…Wir waren erst elf und trotzdem haben wir in diesen Moment eine Verbindung geschlossen die für die Ewigkeit halten sollte.

 

Man kann mit Recht sagen das sie über den Tod hinaus geht. Dein Name hat sich in mein Herz eingebrannt wie in meine Seele… genauso wie er jetzt für alle Zeit in den Stein vor mir eingemeißelt ist…  
Narzissa… nie hatte ich vorher etwas schöneres gehört… Trotz meiner Jugend wusste ich, die oder keine…

Manchmal frag ich mich, wie man als Kind so was wissen kann, wir hatten  
doch damals keine Ahnung von Liebe oder der Ewigkeit. Wir wurden Freunde… am Anfang…es hat uns vorerst gereicht, trotzdem wussten wir dass wir mehr wollten…mehr brauchten…aber wir hatten ja zeit.

 

Das glaubten wir…

 

Woher hätten wir den wissen sollen das wir keine Zeit haben würden, dass das Schicksal uns keine geben würde. All die Jahre in der Schule, sind wir umeinander herum geschlichen…haben geflirtet auf unsere Art.  
Die anderen sahen in uns nur die zwei Streber…die ihr Wissen austauschten. Wenn sie näher hingesehen hätten, hätten sie gesehen dass es mehr war. Die versteckten Berührungen…  
die zärtlichen Blicke…das hat alles einmal uns gehört.

 

Dann kam Weihnachten im fünften Jahr und wir waren alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum…alle andern waren weg. Du hast deinen Eltern und deinen Schwestern erzählt, das wir beide ein Projekt noch zu Ende machen müssen…dabei waren wir seit Wochen fertig.

 

Ich muss immer noch lächeln wenn ich daran denke, wie Bella dich bemitleidet hat, dass du mit mir Fledermaus die Ferien verbringen musst. Ich war nie beliebt… nicht mal in meinem eigenen Haus. Ich glaube das war auch ein Grund, warum ich mich damals schon mit den  
Anderen den Todessern anschloss. Ich bin schon damals mit ihm in Kontakt gekommen, gerade 15 und dumm genug seine Lügen zu glauben. Nicht weil ich Muggel hasste, ich liebte zwar meinen Vater nicht, aber hassen? Nein… Ich wollte nur das Gefühl der Anerkennung, der Akzeptanz.

 

Am Anfang fand ich das auch in den Reihen der Anhänger und ich glaube, schon damals hat der dunkle Lord erkannt, zu was ich alles fähig sein könnte wenn man mir einen Grund dazu gab. Ich habe lange gebraucht um zu erkennen was diese Gemeinschaft wirklich bedeutete und zu was der Meister fähig war.

 

Du hast dich nie dazu geäußert. Du hast das Thema gemieden und doch konnte ich sehen, welche Abscheu in deinen Augen lag wenn sein Name fiel.

 

Wusstest du damals schon was auf uns zu kommen würde?

 

Es war das schönste Weihnachten das ich,…wir… je erlebt haben.  
Du bist auf mich zugekommen, am Weihnachtsmorgen und hast mich einfach geküsst. Ich werde nie deine Lippen vergessen.

 

So zart…  
So weich…  
So süß…

 

Mein Herz schlug bis zum Hals, weißt du wie glücklich du mich gemacht hast? Wie bezaubernd du aussahst mit deinen geröteten Wangen die sich von deiner blassen Haut abhoben, die blonden Locken, die dir ins Gesicht fielen?  
Du hast geflüstert dass der erste Kuss, die Seelen zweier Liebenden miteinander verbindet, damit sie sich in der Ewigkeit finden. Ich hab dir gesagt dass ich dich liebe. Nie hab ich jemanden so strahlen sehen. „Ich dich auch,“ hast du geflüstert.

 

Hab ich auch so gestrahlt?

 

Ich vermute es mal…Du kannst es mir nicht mehr beantworten…Keiner hat etwas gemerkt als sie wieder zurück kamen… Das glaubten wir… Wir trafen uns heimlich überall im Schloss… Im Sommer hatten wir ein Versteck am See. Wir hatten eine kleine Höhle entdeckt, die gut  
verborgen von Sträuchern war. Wir haben uns dort zum Hausaufgaben machen getroffen, um uns im Arm zu halten, uns zu küssen und zum Träumen…Deine Eltern hätten nie erlaubt dass du mit einem Halbblut zusammen bist. Du hattest Angst, dass es raus kommt, panische Angst, Todesangst…Viel zu spät wurde mir bewusst warum. Wir waren so naiv in unserem verliebt sein, dass wir fest an eine gemeinsame Zukunft glaubten. Wir wollten, sobald wir 17 waren heiraten und durchbrennen. Du hast mir das Versprechen abgenommen, das ich dich heirate sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, sobald wir unsere Zeugnisse in den Händen halten, wollten wir das Schloss verlassen und durchbrennen. Ich verstand nicht warum du so gedrängt hast, warum du mich angefleht hast es dir zu versprechen. Wir hätten wissen sollen dass das Schicksal grausam ist, das wir nie eine Zukunft hätten haben können.  
Zwei Jahre ging es gut, wir fieberten unseren Abschluss entgegen. An dem Tag wollten wir heiraten und gehen…verschwinden aus dieser Welt…unsere eigenen aufbauen…  
Wir waren sehr dumm, nicht wahr Liebste?

Es war einen Monat bevor wir unseren Plan umsetzen konnten, da bist du Tränen überströmt zu unserm Versteck am See gekommen. Deine Eltern hatten dir geschrieben dass sie wussten das wir zusammen sind. Bellatrix, deine verdammte Schwester hatte uns gesehen.

 

Sie sah in mir immer schon etwas minderwertiges, weil mein Vater ein Muggel war.  
Deine Eltern waren enttäuscht von dir, welche Schande du doch über die  
Familie bringen würdest und das du froh sein könntest das die Familie Malfoy nicht davon wüsste.

 

Erst da hast du mir erzählt das du mit Lucius verlobt bist, erst da hast du mir gebeichtet das du das schon von klein auf weißt, das du ihn heiraten sollst sobald wir mit der Schule fertig sind. Im ersten Moment war ich sauer auf dich, weil du mir nicht gesagt hast, dass du meinem besten Freund versprochen bist. Ich war sauer auf Lucius, dass er mir nie gesagt hat mit wem er verlobt ist. Er meinte immer nur, dass ich sie kenne und das eure Familien nicht wollen dass es jetzt schon offiziell ist.

 

Selbst in unsere Welt sieht man es nicht gerne wenn man Kinder miteinander verlobt. Jetzt wurde mir auch klar warum du so gedrängt hast…  
Du hast Lucius noch nie gemocht. Du hast schon damals gewusst dass er Macht- und Geldgierig war. Das er über Leichen gehen würde um das zu bekommen was er will.

 

Ich hab dir dann gesagt, dass du ihn nicht wirklich kennst, dass du ihn falsch siehst. Dabei hab ich ihn verkannt. Weißt du noch wie du zu mir gesagt hast, das alle Frauen die Malfoys  
geheiratet haben verdammt seien? Das der Kuss bei der Hochzeit sie für immer zu Gefangenen machen würden? Das jeder Malfoy in seiner Ehefrau nur ein Ding sieht, das die Aufgabe hat einen Erben auf die Welt zu bringen und wenn sie die Aufgabe erfüllt hat, in Vergessenheit gerät? Wie Recht solltest du haben. Ich konnte die Angst in deinen Augen sehen und hab sie nicht verstanden. Bis an dem Tag, als du mit den Brief deine Eltern kamst. Ich hab dich in den Arm genommen und dir tröstende Dinge zugeflüstert… unsinnige Dinge…

 

„Wir hauen ab… noch diese Nacht…“, hab ich zu dir gesagt in meiner eigenen Verzweiflung, in meiner Ohmacht als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich dich verlieren würde…Du hast nur den Kopf geschüttelt, mich mit deinen übergroßen graublauen Augen angesehen.

 

„Du kennst meine Familie nicht, Sev“, waren deine Worte, „Sie werden uns finden, egal wohin wir gehen, sie wissen jetzt das es dich gibt, das mein Herz einem Anderen gehört, sie werden dich töten… damit könnte ich nicht leben, lieber heirate ich Lucius und weiß dich damit am Leben und in Sicherheit, als das ich zusehen muss wie sie dich foltern und dann töten. Genau das wird meine Familie mit uns machen. Sie haben mir gedroht, dass wenn ich nicht freiwillig gehorche, das sie mich unter den Imperius setzen. Das ich zu sehen muss wie du stirbst…  
Nein das kann ich nicht und ich werde es auch nicht zulassen!“

 

Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es mir egal ist, dass ich dich liebe und dass wir einen Weg finden werden und das wir im Notfall in die Muggelwelt abtauchen, das ich dich niemals Lucius überlassen werde. Ich hab dich angeschrieen, ob du so enden willst wie du mir es erzählt hast. Als Geburtsmaschine, als Souvenir, als ein schöner Vogel, eingesperrt in einen Käfig aus Gold, Verachtung und Kälte. Du warst einfach stumm, hast lautlos vor dich hingeweint. Kein Einwand hat geholfen, kein flehen dich umgestimmt. Du hattest deinen Entschluss gefasst.  
Lieber hast du dich selber verdammt, als das du mich auf ewig verloren hättest.

 

„So weiß ich wenigstens das du da draußen bist, das da jemand ist der  
mich liebt, der auf mich wartet, mit dem ich die Ewigkeit verbringen kann“, das hast du mir ins Ohr geflüstert, bevor du in Schloss zurückgeeilt bist, bevor dich die Dunkelheit verschluckt hat. Ich dachte sie würde dich nie wieder frei geben.

Diese letzten Wochen waren die schlimmsten in meinem Leben, zumindest dachte ich das bis dahin. In dieser kurzen Zeit hab ich gelernt eine Maske aufzusetzen, niemandem zu zeigen wer ich bin. Lucius hat nie erfahren, was passiert ist, ich war zu ihm wie immer, mimte den Freund, auch wenn ich ihn mit bloßen Händen hätte erwürgen können. Deiner Schwester wich ich so gut es ging aus. Sie hatte ein bösartiges funkeln in den Augen. Am liebsten hätte sie mich umgebracht das wusste ich zu genau. Aber keiner von uns beiden gab ihr einen Anlass dazu.

 

Wir haben nicht mehr miteinander geredet, haben uns nur mit Blicken verfolgt, wollten wissen wie es dem andern geht, ob er genau so leidet. Ich wollte jede Erinnerung an uns löschen…Keinem von uns ist es je gelungen. Egal was wir auch getan hätten. Ich hab mir irrwitzigste Pläne ausgedacht wie ich dich entführe, wie ich dich vor diesem Schicksal bewahren könnte. Doch eine Idee war unrealistischer als die andere…Ich gab auf.

 

Ich glaubte dich nie wieder in den Armen halten zu können, dich nie wieder küssen zu können, nie wieder einfach dein Nähe genießen, nie wieder mich mit dir alleine unterhalten zu können. Aber ich irrte mich… mir sollte es noch einmal vergönnt sein… zumindest für eine lange Zeit. Es war an dem Abend bevor wir unsere Zeugnisse bekommen sollten, zwei  
Tage später solltest du Lucius heiraten. Mittlerweile war die Verlobung offiziell. Alle haben euch gratuliert. Zum ersten Mal hab ich da den wahren Lucius gesehen, wie er neben dir  
stand und dich betrachtete, wie ein hübsches neues Spielzeug, das kurzzeitig seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hat und ich hab einen Blick darauf werfen können wie du in der Zukunft sein wirst.

 

Kalt…  
Unnahbar…  
Steif…

 

Wie sehr ich deine Familie und mich dafür verfluchte das wir dir das antaten.  
Ich kam mir so schwach, so unnütz vor. Ich fühlte mich so feige weil ich so an meinen Leben hing. Ich redete mir ein das ich so wenigsten etwas in deiner Nähe sein könnte, ein bisschen an deinem Leben teilnehme. Du kamst also an diesem Abend zu mir, alleine, mit gelöstem Haar, in einem Morgenmantel gehüllt…Noch nie hab ich Merlin dafür so gedankt, dass die Siebtklässler ein Einzelzimmer hatten wie in dieser Nacht. Verzweiflung, Angst und eine Entschlossenheit stand in deinen Augen wie ich sie nie gesehen hatte.

 

„Bitte Sev, lass mich heut Nacht bei dir bleiben, ich will wenigstens einmal wissen wie es ist mit einem Mann zu schlafen der mich liebt und den ich auch liebe“, hast du mich angefleht.  
Schnell war der Morgenmantel von deinen Schultern geglitten, er gab einen weißen, zierlichen, wunderschönen Körper frei. Du hast die Arme um meinen Hals gelegt, mich zu dir runter gezogen und mich geküsst. Ich hatte Angst, das, wenn Lucius heraus bekommt das du keine Jungfrau mehr bist, das du getötet wirst, oder Schlimmeres mit dir geschieht. Du hast mich schelmisch angesehen, gemeint, dass du trotz deiner Unschuld nicht unschuldig bist und dass er es nie erfahren wird. Ein befreites Lachen ist mir entwichen, als du mir erzählt hast, das du Bella einen Schlaftrank untergejubelt hast.

 

„Lass mich heute Nacht dir gehören, Liebster. Schenk mir für all die kommenden Nächte der Einsamkeit und Kälte eine schöne Erinnerung. Daran will ich mich klammern wenn er zu mir ins Bett kommt“, du hast über mein dümmliches Gesicht gelacht und etwas von einem Muggelschundroman gemurmelt. Bevor du mich wieder in einen Kuss verwickelt hast. Wir haben die Nacht zusammen verbracht. Es war eine Nacht der Liebe, Verzweiflung und wahnsinniger Leidenschaft. Dein sanfter Körper der sich unter mir bog, dein Lust verzerrtes Gesicht, dein lautes Stöhnen, meinen Namen auf deinen Lippen als du kamst. Das alles hat sich in meine Erinnerung gebrannt. Am morgen warst du fort. Du bist gegangen als ich eingeschlafen war. Auf meinem Bett lag eine einzelne Narzisse.

 

Die Blume hab ich immer noch, sie liegt gepresst in meinem Notizbuch, das ich immer bei mir trage. An dem Tag deiner Hochzeit kann ich mich kaum erinnern. Ich hab ihn nicht bewusst erlebt, es war als würde alles an mir vorbei huschen, als wäre nichts real.

 

Nicht die Gäste..  
Nicht die Familie…  
Nicht Lucius…  
Nicht du…  
Nicht ich…

 

Nur eins ist mir noch in Gedächtnis geätzt, wie Säure sich in Metall frisst, euer Kuss, um die Verbindung zu besiegeln, den Kuss, von dem du mir gesagt hast dass er die Malfoyfrauen auf immer verdammt.

 

Es sind nicht mal vier Wochen nach der Hochzeit gewesen als Lucius mir geschrieben hat das du schwanger bist. Das er sehr stolz darauf ist das du deine Aufgabe so schnell erfüllt hast und das er hofft das es ein Junge wird, da er keine große Lust verspürte noch einmal mit dir die ehelichen Pflichten zu vollziehen Er meinte zwar, du bist hübsch aber doch recht kalt was das zwischenmenschlich betrifft.

 

Gott wie ich ihn gehasst habe…

 

Es ist genau das passiert was du prophezeit hast. Du warst ein Ding in seinen Augen, das nur eine Aufgabe hatte…einem Erben das Leben zu schenken.  
Wie ich gebetet habe dass es ein Junge wird und er dich dann in Ruhe lässt. Nie wieder das berührt, was eigentlich mir gehört. Meine Gebete sind erhört worden… ich denke deine auch.

 

Du hast einen Sohn zu Welt gebracht. Einen blonden Jungen mit graublauen Augen, deinen Augen. Lucius bat mich Pate von eurem Sohn zu werden der den Namen Draco Severus Lucius Malfoy bekam. Am Anfang war ich verwundert dass mein Name vor dem des Vaters stand. Lucius erklärte mir das es deine Bitte war, weil du mir so deine Freundschaft beweisen wolltest und deine Dankbarkeit für all die Jahre der Treue. Außerdem würde es den anderen zeigen, wie hoch ich geschätzt würde von der Familie Malfoy und auch „unser“ Meister würde das befürworten.

 

Er meinte es wäre ihm egal, der Junge, wie er deinen Sohn immer nannte, wäre momentan eh noch nicht interessant. Er würde bei dir bleiben bis er 6 wäre und erst dann würde Lucius seinen Vaterpflichten nachkommen. Vorher könnte man mit Kinder nichts anfangen war seine Meinung. Es war doch so offensichtlich warum du wolltest, dass mein Namen an der Stelle des Namen des Vater stand und ich hab es nicht erkannt.

 

Wie dumm war ich eigentlich all die Jahre, wie blind?

 

Du hast versucht mir dadurch die Wahrheit zu zeigen und ich hab es ignoriert. Wollte das offensichtlichste nicht sehen. Draco war immer dein Sohn, nie Lucius oder euer Sohn, immer dein Sohn. Jetzt nach all der Zeit fügt sich das alles wie ein Mosaik zusammen, von dem ich alle Teile hatte und sie nicht mit einander verbinden konnte. Wir waren nie wieder alleine immer war jemand anwesend wenn ich bei euch zu Besuch war…Du hast nur gelächelt wenn du mit Draco gespielt hast, sonst warst du immer die perfekte Ehefrau.

 

Nein die perfekte Frau eines Malfoy… kalt, höflich, distanziert, unnahbar und konservativ. Es war besser so, Bellatrix und deine Eltern haben uns mit Argusaugen bewacht aber sie haben nie irgendwas gefunden. Ich glaube, sie haben irgendwann geglaubt, dass wir darüber hinweg wären und das du dein Schicksal akzeptiert hast, zumindest deine Eltern.

 

Bella konnten wir nicht täuschen. Sie hat nur darauf gewartet dich beim Ehebruch zu erwischen, sie wollte, dass du einen Fehler begehst. Weiß die Hölle warum…

 

Zum Glück mussten wir sie nicht lange ertragen. Kurz nach dem Sturz des dunklen Lords, wurde die Närrin gefangen genommen, weil sie, ihr Mann und einige andere meinten sie müssten den Weg des Lords weiter gehen. Auf ewig ihm die Treue halten. Dein Mann hat das auch getan, aber im Verborgenen, hat sich hinter seinem Geld und Lügen versteckt.

 

Manchmal glaub ich, das du erleichtert warst das der Meister weg war. Auch wenn du das nicht gesagt hast so leuchtete in deinen Augen eine Hoffung, die ich nicht von dir kannte. Die ersten sechs Jahre deiner Ehe waren wohl die glücklichsten, da hattest du noch Draco… deinen Sohn. Doch dann wurde er dir genommen, Lucius fand es an der Zeit das er jetzt zum Mann erzogen wird.

 

Ich weiß nicht was alles er ihm angetan hat um aus ihm einen Malfoy zu machen… Er redet nicht drüber. Aber es ist deinem Mann auch nicht gelungen… vielleicht liegt es auch daran das Draco keiner ist. Die restlichen Jahre müssen sehr einsam gewesen sein für dich. Du warst eingesperrt in dem großen Haus, nur ab und zu bist du heraus gekommen, wenn Lucius der Meinung war es wäre mal wieder Zeit, sich mit seiner Frau irgendwo blicken zu lassen. Wie oft war ich bei euch zu Hause und konnte, durfte dich nicht sehen weil es nicht schicklich gewesen wäre. Ich glaube, der einzige Trost den du hattest war, das du Draco bei mir wusstest, weit weg von dem Mann den er Vater nannte.

 

Dann kam der Lord wieder zurück und brachte das alte Leid und deine Schwester wieder mit. Er hat uns alle wieder aufgenommen, sogar mich. Ich dachte damals das er mich als Spion entlarven würde… ich blieb aber verschont… so weit wie man es bei ihm sagen konnte. Dein Mann stand schnell wieder in seiner Gunst, er machte aber einen Fehler nach dem andern und der Zorn des Meisters stieg. Als Rache an Lucius nahm er dann Draco. Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte das Draco mein… Oh Gott ich will nicht daran denken. Du kamst zu mir, flehtest mich an, deinen Sohn zu beschützen… du verlangtest den unbrechbaren Schwur.

 

Warum hast du ihn von mir verlangt?

 

Hattest du vergessen dass ich alles für dich tun würde?

 

Ich war verletzt, ich glaubte du hattest unsere Vergangenheit vergessen, verdrängt in deiner Einsamkeit. Dabei wolltest du nur deinen Sohn in Sicherheit wissen, wolltest alles Menschen mögliche für ihn tun. Warum hast du mir damals nicht gesagt das ich Dracos… Warum hast du geschwiegen…? Warum…? Ich musste Dumbledore ermorden, meinen Mentor, schon alleine dafür müsste ich dich hassen. Ich tue es aber nicht weil ich verstehe, warum du geschwiegen hast. Du wolltest nicht, dass es der dunkle Lord erfährt und somit Lucius. Der dich und deinen Sohn verbannt oder sogar getötet hätte in seinem gekränkten Stolz…

 

DU hättest, nein du hast alles für Draco getan, damit er leben kann. Draco und ich sind geflohen nachdem ich Albus umgebracht habe, Potter war mir dicht auf den Fersen. In dem Moment merkte ich erst wirklich, wie anders er ist im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater. Der Kleine wollte doch tatsächlich einen Unverzeihlichen gegen mich anwenden, sein Vater hätte das nie gemacht. Der dunkle Lord war zufrieden mit mir, doch Draco hatte ihn enttäuscht, genauso wie Lucius.

 

Der Meister schleuderte einen Cruziatus nach ihm, doch er hat die Liebe einer Mutter unterschätzt, wie schon einmal. Du hast dich dazwischen geworfen und den Fluch selber abbekommen. Es war totenstille im Versammlungsraum, deshalb konnte auch jeder deine leisen gezischten Worte hören, dass sich niemand an deinem Sohn vergreift solange du es verhindern kannst. Ich war entsetzt. Du bist aufgestanden, standest erhobenen Hauptes vor dem Thron, deinen Sohn hinter dir und sahst ihn aus kalten Augen an.

 

Der dunkle Lord wurde noch wütender, aber das war dir egal. Einen Fluch nach dem anderen hast du abbekommen, deine Schreie hallen noch heute in meinen Ohren. Ich hielt deinen Sohn fest, er wehrte sich bitterlich in meinem heftigen Griff und brüllte immer nur „Mutter“. Irgendwann wurde „Mama“ daraus. SO hat er dich, seit er sechs geworden ist, nicht mehr genannt, zu mindest nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.

 

Ich hab einem Moment nicht aufgepasst, er riss sich los eilte zu dir und schützte dich mit seinem Körper. Der Meister lachte höhnisch und machte weiter mit seiner Bestrafung. In dem Moment wusste ich das ihr sterben würdet, wenn ich euch nicht retten würde. Ich gab meine Position als angeblich treuer Todesser auf und stellte mich in die Schusslinie. Er- der- nicht- genannt- werden- darf sah mich verwirrt an und fragte mich warum ich mich gegen ihn stelle.

 

Ich sagte das Draco mein Patenkind ist und ich geschworen habe ihn vor allem zu schützen und die Stelle des Vaters anzunehmen, sollte dieser nicht anwesend sein. In dem Moment fing Bellatrix hysterisch an zu lachen. Alle wanden sich ihr zu.  
Sie wurde gefragt was sie so lustig fand. Ihre Antwort lässt mir heute noch Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen. Sie meinte, das sie es lustig fand, das ich mich für die Frau die ich liebte opfern würde und das ich immer noch im Glauben war, das Draco mein Patenkind ist und dabei ist es mein eigener Sohn. Gezeugt drei Nächte vor deiner Hochzeit mit Lucius. Sie erzählte allen, dass wir damals schon in der Schulzeit zusammen waren ohne dass es jemand wusste und dass sie es damals zufällig rausbekommen hätte. Dass eure Eltern dir gedroht hatten, dass ich sterben würde, wenn wir das nicht beenden. Das weder Lucius noch seine Eltern je etwas davon erfahren hätten. Sie vermutete, dass du ihr einen Schlaftrank gegeben hast, denn sie kann sich an die letzte Nacht in Hogwarts kaum erinnern.

 

Sie hatte von Anfang an den Verdacht, dass ich der Vater wäre, schon alleine wegen der Namensgebung. Aber sie hatte nie wirkliche Beweise dafür und ihre Eltern hatten sie schwören lassen dass sie nie erzählen soll, dass ich und du mal zusammen waren. Die Schande wäre der Untergang des Hauses Black, aber da es keinen Black mehr gebe, fühle sie sich an dieses Versprechen nicht mehr gebunden. Die stille die im Versammlungsraum herrschte war gespenstig alle starrten Bellatrix an nur Draco und ich hab dich angeschaut. In deinem Gesicht hatte sich Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit breit gemacht. Meine Augen fanden deine und darin sah ich die Bestätigung von Lestrangs Worte.

 

Draco war mein Sohn, mein Fleisch und Blut. Voldemort fixierte Draco und fragt ob sie sich sicher wäre weil er genauso blond ist wie Lucius. Deine Schwester erklärte das das keine Rolle spielte, da du eine selten Familienkrankheit besitzt die dazu führt das bei dir keine dunklen Farbpigmente bildeten. Selbst wenn du mit einem Schwarzen verheiratet  
wärst wären deine Kinder blond, hellhäutig und blauäugig. Der Lord nickte. Wusste er von dieser Familienkrankheit der Blacks? Ich weiß nicht mal ob es Lucius wusste.

 

Noch so ein Geheimnis deiner Familie. Noch so eine Schande die die Familie verschweigen wollte. Deshalb hatte sie dich auch mit Lucius verlobt. Es wäre nie rausgekommen, da ihr beide blond seit. Der Meister wand sich zu dir und fragte dich ob es stimmte das ich der Vater bin. Du hattest dich aufgerichtet und deine Hand in die meine gelegt. Das war antwort genug. Ich hätte mich retten können, in dem ich dich weg gestoßen hätte, aber ich tat es nicht. Ich wollte mit dir in den Tod gehen, den getötet hätten sie dich und deinen Sohn mit. So wäre ich aber mit dir vereint.

 

Lord Voltemort lächelte diabolisch und wies einige an uns eine gemeinsame Zelle im Kerker zu geben. Dort sollten wir bleiben bis Lucius zurückgekehrt war. Denn ihm sollte die Genugtuung gehören uns zu foltern und zu töten. Denn er wäre der Betrogene. Außerdem wäre er dann frei und könnte eine Neue ehelichen um endlich seine Erben zu bekommen. Seine Augen glitten zu den McLanes

.  
Dracos Augen weitet sich vor entsetzen als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Gina, seine Gina sollte der Mann bekommen den er all die Jahre Vater genannt hat.  
Wir wurden fort gebracht. Ich hielt deine Hand immer noch in meiner. Du hast gezittert, aber bist hoch erhobenes Hauptes aus dem Saal gegangen. Erst als wir in unserer Zelle waren bist du zusammen gebrochen. Die Flüche hatten dich zu sehr geschwächt und die Tatsache das dein Geheimnis offenbart wurde war zu viel für dich. Weinend lagst du mir in den armen und hast um Verzeihung gebeten das du nie etwas gesagt hast. Das du mich und Draco belogen hast.

 

Deine Eltern hatten die Hochzeit so bestimmt, dass du sofort schwanger wirst, aber du hast ihnen einen falschen Tag gesagt weil du keine Kinder von Lucius haben wolltest. Du wolltest ein Kind von mir, das du mich immer bei dir haben könntest, wenigsten etwas von mir hattest. Deshalb bist du in der Nacht zu mir gekommen, nicht nur um dein erstes mal in liebe zu erleben sondern auch um schwanger zu werden. Ich glaube das du dachtest das ich wütend wäre, ich hätte auch allen Grund dazu, aber ich war es nicht und ich bin es bis heute nicht. Du warst damals verzweifelt und in Verzweiflung tut man viel. Ich war wütend auf mich und Lucius. Auf mich weil ich das offensichtliche nicht gesehen habe und auf Lucius, weil ich seinen Erziehungsmethoden kannte. Unser Sohn war die ganze Zeit still, hörte deinen Erklärungen und meinen tröstenden Worten zu.

 

Dann sagte er etwas das uns beide mehr schockte als Bellas Offenbarung. Er wusste das ich sein Vater bin. Er wusste es seid der vierten klasse. Er hatte das Tagebuch seiner Großmutter gefunden, in den stand, dass wir eine Beziehung hatten und das sie vermutet das ich der Vater von ihm sei. Und das sie bete das Bella nie erzählt das du an der Krankheit leidest und von uns. Er hat darauf eine Vaterschaftstestszauber durch geführt und auf dem Pergament stand mein Name und nicht Lucius.

 

Im ersten Moment war er geschockt und dann wütend das wir nie etwas gesagt hatten. Das ich ihn im Stich und einem Monster wie Lucius überlassen hatte. Dann kam ihn der Gedanke das ich es nicht wissen könnte und das es egal wäre welchem Mann er Vater nannte, denn beide waren Todesser. Das wir beide von ihm verlangen würden in die Fußstapfen zu treten und er angst um dein Leben hatte. Er war so verbittert und gleichzeitig erleichtert dies loszuwerden.

 

Mittlerweile weiß er das ich ihn nie dazu gezwungen hätte. Du hast nur noch bitterlicher geweint, wir haben uns gegenseitig in die Arme genommen. Wir haben zu dritt geweint, nun waren wir zusammen, nicht für lange, wir waren uns alle bewusst ,dass wenn Lucius zurück wäre wir sterben würden.

 

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir in dieser Zelle waren, mein sonst so gutes Zeit empfinden ging in dem ewig dunklen Raum völlig verloren. Im Nachhinein hat man uns erzählt, dass es über Monat war. In dieser Zeit hast du mir viel erzählt, was du alles in den letzten Jahren erlebt hast. Zu was dich Lucius alles gezwungen und was er mit Draco angestellt hat. Ich hab noch nie einen Menschen mehr gehasst. Mit jedem deiner Worte bin ich wütender geworden und ich schwor mir, dass ich ihn umbringen würde wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu bekomme. Es war irrwitzig, denn ich wusste das mir die Möglichkeit nie geben würde, zu mindesten dachte ich dies zu dem Zeitpunkt.

 

Unser Sohn lauschte deinen Erzählungen und er wurde immer verzweifelter wenn er an Gina dachte und was ihr bevorstand. Ich hätte nie geglaubt das er sie so sehr liebte, wenn ich sie gesehen habe hatte ich den Eindruck das er sie genauso behandelte wie alle anderen auch. Kalt, distanziert und herrablassent. Als ich ihm das sagte, musste er leicht lächeln und murmelte Malfoyische Erziehung. So saßen wir in diesem Loch und warteten auf unser ende. Sie kamen regelmäßig zu uns hinunter und folterten uns mit Flüchen oder bestimmten Giften die nicht tödlich waren aber fast unerträgliche schmerzen auslösten.

 

Schlimmer wurde es als Lucius wieder auftauchte, er war grausamer wie alle zusammen. Er wollte uns erst töten wenn er dunkle Lord völlig gesiegt hätte. Als so genannte Unterhaltung zu Siegesfeier. Du wurdest immer schwächer. Die Auswirkungen des Flüche, Gifte und der Nahrungsmangel zerrten an deinem Körper. Deinem wunderschönen Körper. Wasser konnten wir von den Wänden sammeln in dem wir eine Holzschale nachts an die Moos bewachsen Wände stellten und somit die Flüssigkeit auffingen die dort hinunterlief. Der schönste und bitterste Moment in dieser Zeit war wohl die frage Dracos ob er mich Dad nennen könnte, weil ich ihm schon immer näher gewesen wäre wie Lucius und wir doch jetzt eine Familie wären egal wie kurz wir uns noch haben werden. Er spürte genauso wie ich das du wahrscheinlich sterben würdest bevor dein Mann seine Rache haben könnte. Innerlich betete ich darum das du einfach einschlafen würdest. Das dir die Folter erspart bleiben würde, das du in Frieden einschlafen kannst.

 

 

Nach unendlich langer Zeit wurde die Kerkertür auf gerissen, selbst das schwache Licht der Kerzen blendete mich. Mein erster gedenke war das du noch nicht eingeschlafen bist das du noch nicht in frieden gestorben bist. Das sie jetzt noch nicht anfangen dürfen. Das ich meine Sohn nicht verlieren möchte, das ich Lucius anflehen soll ihn am Leben zu lassen weil er für all das nichts konnte. Doch es war nicht Lucius, der in der Zellentür stand. Es war Weasley, Ronald Weasley. Ich glaubte irre geworden zu sein oder das mir meine Sinne einen Streich spielten. Aber es war keine Halluzination. Es stand dort wirklich der rothaarige Junge Mann der ein Teil des golden Trios war, das ich seit beginn ihrer Schulzeit gerietst, bestraft und ungerecht behandelt hatte.

 

Er fragte ob es uns gut geht und ich antwortete ziemlich verstört das es wir zwei Männer in Ordnung wären, das nur du Schwach wärst und seid heute morgen ohnmächtig. Draco fragte was er hier suchte, er schüttelte nur den kopf und sagte später. Er hob dich auf, deutete uns an uns auch zu erheben und lief aus der Zelle raus. Unser Sohn und ich folgten ihm durch die verworrene Unterirdischengänge. Je näher wir dem Ausgang kamen desto lauter wurden die geräusche eines Kampfes. Es hatte begonnen, das letzte Gefecht hatte begonnen.

 

Kurz vom Ausgang des Kerkers drehte er sich um und lehnte dich gegen eine Wand dann zückte er zwei Zauberstäbe. Dracos und meinen. Er grinste bei unseren geschockten Gesichtern und erklärte das Longbottem sie Bellatrix abgenommen hätte nach dem er sie getötet hat. Longbottem!!!! Dieser kleine tollpatschige Junge hatte deine Schwester erledigt. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Draco griff sofort nach seinem Zauberstab, ich sah Weasley nur an und fragte warum? Er meinte nur das sie eine Erinnerung von Dumbeldore gefunden hätten.

 

Ich wusste sofort welche Erinnerung es war. Ich habe meinem Mentor sofort erzählt das du mich zu einem Unbrechbarenschwur mehr oder weniger gezwungen hast und welchen Auftrag Draco hatte. Er lächelte weiße und meinte das ich mich an den Schwur halten müsste. Was keiner wusste war das er sich beim zerstören des Ringes von Voldemort vergiftet hatte. Weder Poppy noch ich konnten ihm helfen. Er würde sterben ob ich ihn tötete oder nicht.

 

Er sagte das er schmerzen hätte und das die immer weiter zunehmen. Er wolle lieber erlöst werden durch einen Ava Kadava als vor sich hin zu siechen. In seiner immer humorvollen art meinte er, dass das alles doch ganz recht komme. Ich müsste ihm nur versprechen, dass ich Draco davon abhalten müsste ihn zu töten. Er meinte, dass er zu sehr seines Mutter Sohn ist als das er dies verkraften würde. Dann viel mir noch etwas ein das er sagte. Mir ist der Wortlaut immer noch nach all den Jahren so vertraut das ich ihn immer noch Wort für Wort wieder geben kann.

 

„Du darfst den jungen Mr. Malfoy nicht unter schätzen. Draco er hat eine sehr strenge Erziehung hinter sich. Er kennt nicht anders als Disziplin und wenn er sich an die Erziehung von Lucius hält wird er es tun egal was ich ihm an bieten werde, aber ich glaube das in ihm viel von seinem Vater steckt, den dieser folgt nicht blind irgendwelchen idealen und er hat ein gutes Herz.“

 

Damals verwirrten mich Albus worte aber ich verdrängte sie, wie alle Anzeichen darauf das Draco mein Sohn ist. Jetzt stellte ich mir die frage ob der alte Mann nicht gewusst hat das  
er mein Kind ist. Ich nickte Mr. Weasley zu und nahm meinen Zauberstab. Jetzt war es Draco der Nachdenklich vor sich hin starrte.

 

„Hör auf Nach zu denken Draco, das macht falten und wir wollen doch nicht das Gina ein vorzeitig gealterten Mann zurückbekommt. Wir wissen das du es nicht tun konntest und wir wissen auch warum Snape es getan hat und wir wissen aus einer Erinnerung vom Professor Dumbeldore warum deine Mutter ihn darum gebeten hat. Ich wusste schon immer das du viel zu viel von Professor Snape hattest!“

 

Die Überraschung stand wohl uns beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben und der rothaarige brach in schallendes gelächter aus.  
„Jetzt sieht man wirklich das ihr Vater und Sohn seid… das selbe Gesicht!“, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Wir müssen uns jetzt aber beeilen, die andern wussten nicht wie viel zeit sie mir Verschaffen können. Minerva wird euch nachher alles erklären. Wenn es noch ein nachher geben wird.“, waren seine letzten worte bevor er dich wieder hochnahm und wir durch den Kekerausgang in die Große Versammlungshalle traten.

 

Dort bot sich uns ein grausames bild. Überall lagen Leichen und wir mussten mehrere Flüchen ausweichen und selber abfeuern damit wir zum Ausgang kamen. Überall um uns rum wurde gekämpft, niemand schien groß artig Notiz von uns zu nehmen. Endlich ereichten wir die große Steinerne Tür die uns die Freiheit bringen sollte. Falls wir nicht gleich draußen von einem tödlichen Fluch getroffen werden würden. Draußen war es nicht viel besser wie drinnen.

 

Überall lieferten sich Ordens Mitglieder mit Todessern Duelle und überall lagen verletzte und Tote. Ich sah mehrere meiner Schüler aus Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gina McLane, Gregory Gooyl und Vincent Grabbe aber auch Schüler andere Häuser. Longbottem, Granger, sämtliche Weasleys, Finnigan, Chang und viele mehr.

 

Sie kämpften gegen einen oder mehrere Todesser und so weit ich das sehen konnte waren sie im Vorteil. Zu letzt erspähte ich Potter der sich mit McNair der gerade einem Fluch von dem Gryffendor aus wich. Flour Delaceur, nein Weasley, kam auf uns zu gestürmt. Weasley drückte dich ihr in die arme.

 

„Bring sie nach Hogwarts!!!“ hörte ich ihn gegen den Kampflärm brüllen. Schon war sie mit dir apperiert. Innerlich atmete ich auf du warst in Sicherheit, du würdest leben. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Dein Sohn und ich stürzten uns in Getümmel und ich muss sagen er hatte viel gelernt bei mir und Lucius. Er wich einem Fluch nach dem andern aus, seine verfehlten ihr Ziel nie.

 

Wir bannten uns den Weg zu Potter, der gerade von McNair in die enge getrieben wurde.  
Der Todesfluch von unserem Sohn traf den Todesser genau in den Rücken. Potter nickte uns zu und ohne das ein Wort gesagt wurde bannten wir uns einen Weg zu Voldemord.  
Granger war ebenfalls zu uns dazu gestoßen und so war wir irgendwie eine Leibgarde die Potter zu seinem Ziel flankierte. Wir waren ungefähr fünfzig Meter vom dunklen Lord entfernt als ein schriller schrei unsere Aufmerksamkeit erregte besser gesagt Draco und meinen.

 

Wir drehten uns in die Richtung des Schmerzensschrei und erblickten Gina die zusammen gekauert auf dem Boden lag ungefähr 100 Meter neben uns.  
Über sie beuget sich Lucius, dem sein Gesicht von einem diabolischem lächeln verzerrt war.  
Draco rief entsetzt ihrem Namen und rannte auf die beiden zu. Gleichzeitig feuerte er ein Fluch auf den Mann ab den er 17 Jahre seinen Vater genannt hatte. Lucius wurde an der Schulter getroffen und stolperte rückwärts. Ich erreichte einige Sekunden nach unserem Sohn seine Freundin, sie blutet stark und war ohne Bewusstsein. Bevor ich irgendetwas sagen konnte, erschien Granger neben mir und meinte das Draco sie nach Hogwarts schaffen sollte.

 

Im ersten Moment dachte ich er würde sich weigern das Kampf geschehen zu verlassen aber dann nickte er resigniert und apperiete mit ihr davon. Mein alter Freund hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und fixierte mich mit einem eiskalten blick. Zu Granger meinte ich das sie wieder zurück zu Potter soll, das das ihr meine Aufgabe, das ich noch eine Rechnung offen hätte. Ich sah sie aus den Augen winkel nicken und hörte wie sie sagte das ich daran denken soll das in der Schule mein Sohn und die Frau die ich liebte auf mich warteten und das sie bestimmt nicht begeistert wären wenn ich mich töten lasse.

 

Ich hab Granger immer für ihren scharfen verstand bewundert, auch wenn ich das bis dahin nie zugegeben hatte aber das sie so zynisch sein konnte, in so einer Situation, verstärkte meiner Hochachtung noch mehr. Sie drehte sich um und lief wieder in die Richtung von Potter und Weasley. Nun stand ich dem Mann gegenüber den ich mehr hasste als Voldemorde, dem Mann der die liebe meines Lebens gequält, verachtet und fast zerstört hatte.

 

Dem Mann der meinen Sohn gefoltert und Misshandelte und es als Erziehungsmethode getarnt hatte. Wir starrten uns einige Momente an. Beide hass erfüllt, beide zu allem bereit. Es wurde kein Wort gesprochen, das war auch nicht nötig, wir wussten beide was wir von einander hielten und das der andere es wusste. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf mich, ich auf ihn und so wie er gedanklich einen Fluch auf mich abfeuerte baute ich ein Schutzschild auf. Ich wusste das ich einen ebenwürdigen Gegner in ihm hatte, dass hatten wir uns zu oft in der Schule bewiesen und in den Trainingsstunden für Draco.

 

Jeder von uns kannte die Reaktion des andern. Konnte voraus sehen was der andere plante und wie man zu reagieren hatte. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es so hin und her ging ein paar Minuten nahm ich an. Wir schenkten uns nichts. Mr. Zabini hat mir Monate später erzählt das die Leute die um uns rum gekämpft hatten aufhörten um unser Duell zu verfolgen. Keiner von ihnen hatte je zwei Zaubere so verbissen und gleichzeitig so elegant kämpfen sehen.

 

Wir haben uns nichts geschenkt. Keiner der Flüche traf den andern. Wir kannten uns in diesem Punkt einfach zu gut. Ich wusste das ich nur eine Chance hatte, wenn ich ihn dazu brachte die Fassung zu verlieren. Dieselbe Erkenntnis muss ihm auch gekommen sein, den er brach das schweigen und fragte mich ob du es wert gewesen bist alle zu verraten.  
Meine antwort das du es immer wert sein wirst und das mein Verrat wie er es nannte nichts mit dir zu tun hatte, sondern einfach mit der Erkenntnis das ich schuld an dem Tod von Potters Eltern bin. Er schrie mir voller hass entgegen, das er den Verrat an der Freundschaft gemeint hätte. Ich musste lachen, und warf ihm an den Kopf das er noch nie Freunde hatte und das er mich mit diese Gefühlsdusselei nicht verwirren konnte. Unsere so genannte Freundschaft war schon immer eine Zwecksgemeinschaft, er hatte mein Talent erkannt und ich wollte dazu gehören bzw. später in deiner Näh sein. Ich meinte zu ihm das ich ihn erbärmlich finde das er bewusst vor einem altem Mann im dreck gekrochen ist und nicht erkannt hat was das für ein Monster ist.

 

Lucius grinste kalt, und feuerte wieder eine ungesagten ab, den ich wieder abwerte. Er meinte das ich recht hätte was die Freundschaft beträfe aber das das keine rolle mehr spielte weil ich sterben würde, jetzt oder nach dem sieg des dunkeln Lord. Auf jeden fall durch seine Hand. Das Potter keine Chance gegen den Meister hätte und das er auch dich und Draco zurück holen würde. Diesmal schleuderte ich ihm einen entgegen, er wich aus. Und wenn er erst dich und unseren Sohn hätte würde er euch vor meinen Augen foltern und mich dann entscheiden lassen, wer als erstes sterbe würde. Wieder ein Fluch dem ich aus wich. Vorher würde er aber noch einmal die rechte eines Ehemanns war nehmen, immerhin stehe im das zu, er wolle sehen ob du nicht dann so leidenschaftlich sein würdest wie bei mir. Das ich nicht wisse wie angenehm der Imperio manchmal sein könne.

 

Aber das ich es wissen werde, den ich dürfte zu schauen. Mein Hass wurde immer größer, ich merkte wie ich anfing zu zittern vor Wut ich konnte mich kaum noch zusammen reißen. Innerlich versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen er wollte mich nur aus der Reserve locken. Aber eine kleine stimme sagte mir das wenn Potter es nicht schafft genau das eindrehten würde. Ich warf einen kurzen blick in Richtung von James Sohn und versucht die Lage aus zu peilen. Genau diese paar Sekunden meiner Unachtsamkeit nützte er aus und schleuderte mir einen fluch entgegen der mich mitten in die Brust traf.

 

Der schmerz raubte mir die sinne und es wurde mir kurz schwarz vor den Augen. Ich schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und das nächste was ich wahr nahm war sein Gesicht über mir und der auf mich gerichtet Zauberstab. Es war vorbei, ich schickte dir und Draco meine Gedanken und bat euch um Entschuldigung das ich nicht zurückkehren würde. Die ersten silben des Avada Kedabra kamen ihm über die Lippen, als er plötzlich nach vorne über kippte und mit dem gleich gewicht kämpfte.

 

Ihn hatte ein Fluch von hinten getroffen. In meinem Blickfeld tauchte Lupin auf und brüllte mir zu das ich aufhören sollte zu spielen sondern es beenden sollte. Ich drehte mein Oberköper leicht zu seite streckt mich nach meine Zauberstab und stand auf. Dein Mann hatte sich wieder gefangen und wollte gerade wieder den Kampf aufnehmen als ich schon den Todesfluch sprach. Der grüne Strahl löste sich aus der spitze des Zauberstabs, zischelte die Distanz zwischen uns beide durch die Luft und traf ihn. Kurz zeitig wurde die Luft von dem grüne Licht erfüllt und Lucius schwebte einige Sekunden über dem Boden. Dann war der spuck vorbei, ich ging auf dem Leichnam zu und blickte in die vor Unglauben weit geöffneten Augen. Nur ein Satz hallte durch meine Gedanken.

 

„Narzissa du bist frei, für immer frei.“ Dann lenkte sich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die zwei Hauptpersonen dieses Krieges. Potter und der dunkle Lord standen sich gegen über, beide mit gezügten Zauberstäben, an den Lippenbewegungen von ihm konnte ich sehen das sie mit einander reden und aus dem Gesicht des jungen Gryffendors konnte ich sehen das er es ziemlich amüsant fand was ihm Voldemort sagte. Er lachte kurz auf und dann löste sich ein purpurner Zauber aus seinem Zauberstab und umhüllte den alten Mann und ihn.

 

Mehrere Momente war es als würden die beiden von dem Licht verschluckten werden. Langsam verblasse das Licht und wir sahen wie Potter und Voldemort leblos auf der Erde lagen.  
Panik machte sich in mir breit. Der junge Narr konnte sich doch nicht wirklich geopfert haben. Die kleine Weasley, Granger und ihr Freund schrieen vor entsetzen seinen Namen und rannten zum Ort des geschehens. Auch ich rannte los und hoffte inständig das der schwarzhaarige noch lebte.

 

Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich mir um James Sohn mal so sorgen machen könnte, aber irrsinniger weiße war es so. Keuchend bleib ich vor den beiden leblosen Körpern stehen. Miss Weasley beugte sich gerade über Potter und schluchzte auf, dann lachte sie hysterisch. Ich rechnetet mit dem schlimmsten bis Miss Granger vor freude jubelte das er atmete. Nie hatte sich so eine Erleichterung in mir breit gemacht wie in diesem Moment. Arthur kam irgendwo aus dem Nichts her und untersuchte den Körper des dunkeln Lords.

 

„Es ist vorbei.“, war das einzige was er seufzte, „Voldemort ist tot“ Nie hatte ich irgendeinen außer Albus, Potter oder Black seinen Namen sagen hören. Wenn es Arthur tat dann war er es wirklich. Ich spürte auf einmal ein brennen an meinem linken Arm, ein furchtbarer schmerz als würde etwas aus meinem Arm hinausgebrannt werden. Ich musste nicht den Ärmel hoch krempeln um zu wissen das das Mal sich auflöste. Ich nahm Harry auf meine Arme, alle schauten mich verwundert an, aber ich schnarrte nur das er auf die Krankenstation müsste. Dann apperierte ich vor die Barriere von Hogwarts.

 

So schnell wie ich konnte lief ich über die Ländereien hoch zum Schloss. Am Rande bekam ich mit wie, die anderen mir folgten.  
„Atme, atme weiter Potter.“, wisperte ich immer wieder vor mich hin. Endlich erreichte ich Poppys reich und stieß die Tür zur Krankenstation auf. Der Raum war magisch vergrößert worden um alle verletzten unter zubringen. Viele der Fünft-, Sechst- und Siebtklässler waren verletzt oder leisteten erste Hilfe. Auch einige Ordensleute, waren verletzt worden und lagen in einem der vielen Betten.

 

Schlag artige Stille legte sich über den Raum als alle erkannten wen ich da auf den Armen trug. Ich rief nach Poppy, legte Harry auf das nächste frei Bett. Die Krankenschwester kam angerannt, auf ihrem Gesicht lag die selbe ängstlich frage wie auf allen anderen. Draco kam auf mich zu und er brachte nur ein Wort heraus „Dad?“ Mir entging das die meisten nicht überrascht waren das er mich so nannte. Später erzählten mir Minerva das sich, wie alles in Hogwarts was geheim bleiben sollte herum gesprochen hatte, das ich Dumbeldore nicht kaltblütig umgebracht hatte und das ich sein Vater bin.

 

„Es ist vorbei, Voldemort ist tot. Harry hat es geschafft.“ Ich glaube das war das erste Mal das ich ihn öffentlich mit seinem Vornamen benannt hatte.  
Seitdem ist immer Harry bei mir wenn wir uns sehen. Alle in der Krankenstation die bei Bewusstsein waren brachen in tränen der Erleichterung oder der Verzweiflung aus weil keiner wusste ob Harry überleben würde. Mir schien es wie stunden bis Poppy sagte das er leben würde. Das er einfach nur geschwächt ist. Ein paar, Schnittverletzungen, blaue Flecken und zwei gestauchte Rippen hat er abbekommen. Kleinigkeiten wenn man bedenkt was er geleistet hat.

 

Ich wendete mich wieder zur Krankenschwester und fragte nach dir. Ihr Gesicht wurde sehr ernst. Sie sagte das dein zustand sehr kritisch wäre und das sie wenig Hoffnung hätte das du überlebst. Der lange Entzug und Mangel an Nahrung und Flüssigkeit in Verbindung mit den Foltermethoden hatten den Körper viel zu sehr geschwächt, teilweise so zerstört das sie befürchtet du könntest den verstand verloren haben. Es war als würde sämtlich Geräusche um mich herum zu einem flüstern werden. Unser Sohn führte mich an dein Krankenbett, du lagst dort schlafend. Deine Haut war so weiß wie die Betttücher. Ich ließ mich auf einen der Stühle sinken und griff nach deiner Hand. Immer wieder flüsterte ich dir zu das du jetzt frei wärst das Lucius und der dunkle Lord nicht mehr lebt und das du uns jetzt nicht verlassen dürftest, jetzt wo wir eine richtige Familie sein könnten.

 

Vier Tage und Nächte saßen Draco und ich an deinem Bett und haben über dich gewacht. Mittlerweile war Potter wieder aufgewacht und hatte uns erklärt was im letzten Jahr passiert war. Wie sie nach und nach die Horokruxe vernichtet hat, mit seine Freunden. Das sie Dumbeldores Erinnerung gefunden hatten. Sie Erinnerung mit der Anordnung von Dumbeldore ihn zu töten und eine von dir wo du Dumbledore kurz nach dem Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist, bei ihm warst und darum gebeten hast das er besonderst auf Draco aufpasst und auf mich, denn du wolltest nicht das dein Sohn seine Vater verliert.

 

Bevor du mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Wann wolltest du mir es sagen? Immer wieder stelle ich mir diese frage. Vielleicht in der Nacht wo du den unbrechbaren schwur von mir verlangt hast, wenn Bella nicht dabei gewesen wäre. Bestimmt war das auch ein Grund warum du bei mir warst. Du wolltest mir die Wahrheit sagen. Konntest es aber nicht., Wieder mal eine Chance die wir damals verpasst haben, eine Situation die wir hätten ändern können wenn du nur die Möglichkeit gehabt hättest, mir das zu sagen das du all die Jahre so sehr für dich behalten hast. Er hat uns auch erklärt wie er Voldemort vernichtet hat.

 

Es war ganz einfach, mit Liebe, er hat Voldemort all seine liebe gebündelt in einen speziellen Zauber entgegen geschickt und das hat er nicht verkraftet. Albus hatte recht, liebe ist stärker wie hass und geht über den Tod hinaus. Durch einen Zufall kam raus, was mit uns drei passiert ist, sie haben einen der unwichtigern Todesser gefangen und diesen verhört. Schnell war klar, dass sie uns befreien mussten, wenn sie wollten das wir überlebten. Am morgen des fünften Tages bist du aus deinem Koma erwacht. In diesem Moment hatte ich wieder Hoffnung. Genauso wie Draco. Ich hätte wissen sollen, das es keine Hoffnung mehr gab.

 

Deine erste frage war ob es uns gut gehe und dann erst ob es vorbei ist. Als wir das beide bestätigten, hast du gelächelt. Das erste lächeln nach zu vielen Jahren. Dann hast du nach Lucius gefragt. Ich hab dir gesagt das er tot ist, du hast nicht gefragt wie er gestorben ist. Einen momentlang hast du nachgedacht. Dann hast du mich gefragt ob ich mich an mein erstes versprechen an dich erinnere. Ich hab es bejaht und gemeint das es das war wo ich dir versprechen musste das ich dich heirate sobald sich die Möglichkeit ergibt.

 

„Der Moment ist jetzt“, stelltest du fest. „Ich bin so müde Sev, so müde, aber ich will erst deine Frau werden bevor ich sterbe. Nein Sev, ich werde sterben, ich spüre es bitte erfüll mir diesen Wunsch und bitte kümmere dich um unsern Sohn er hat dann niemand mehr außer dich. Und du Draco, sei bitte ein guter Sohn, wie du es immer mir warst. Und lebe dein Leben, lass dir von niemand sagen wie du es führen sollst, sonst wirst du genau so unglücklich wie dein Dad und ich.“

 

Diese Worte sind mir unvergesslich. So schnell wie es uns möglich war haben wir einen Ministeriumsangestellte herbeordert, mit Hairatspapiere und Lucius Todesbestädigung. Du hast dann erst zu Produkol geben das ich Dracos leiblicher Vater bin und Lucius Name wurde aus Dracos Namen gestrichen und er wude ein Snape. Mein Sohn von Gesetz wegen her. Dann hat er uns getraut, Draco war dein Trauzeuge und meine war Minerva. Nach dem wir uns die treu geschworen hatten und beide die Urkunde mit unserem Zauberstab berührt hatten, wo unsere Unterschriften erschien. Durfte ich dich küssen. Es sollte unser letzter Kuss sein den noch bevor ich meine Lippen von dir löste wusste ich das das leben aus deinem Körper gewichen war. Mir liefen die tränen über die Wangen und ich wiegte deinen Körper verzweifelt hin und her.

 

Das ganze liegt es jetzt 40 Jahre zurück, heute auf den Tag genau.  
Ich hab versucht unserem Sohn ein guter Vater zu sein und er hat sein Leben gelebt, so wie du es wolltest. Er hat Gina geheiratet und wir haben acht Enkel und vier Urenkel, dass fünfte ist unterwegs. Es werden sicher noch mehr. Sie sind glücklich, mehr als nur glücklich.  
Jetzt fühl ich die selber Müdigkeit wie du damals, ich will schlafen nur noch schlafen.  
Die Sonne geht völlig unter und ich spüre wie die Dunkelheit besitz von mir ergreift.

 

Wartest du dort am Horizont auf mich?

 

Draco Snape stand vor einen frischen Erdhügel eines Grabes, vor drei Tagen hatte er seinen Vater abends tot auf der Steinbank neben dem Grab seiner Mutter gefunden. Sein Haar war mit den Jahren schneeweiß geworden, er hatte ein Narzisse und eine Schwarze Rose in der Hand. Er beugte sich hinab und legte die Blumen auf die aufgewühlte Erde des Grabes. Tränen liefen ihm über sein Gesicht das, von alter und trauer gezeichnet war.  
„Ich liebe euch Mama und Dad, werdet glücklich ihr habt es nach all der Zeit verdient“ waren seine Letzten Worte bevor er sich um drehte und seiner Frau und den Trauernden ins Haus folgte.

 

R.I.P.  
Narzissa und Severus Snape  
Mögen sich ihre Seelen in der Ewigkeit finden.


End file.
